


It's raining - men!

by WastingYourGum



Series: October 2018 Mystrade Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Love at First Sight, M/M, Matchmaking, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: All Sally needs is a rainy day - what are the chances of that in Britain in October? Better than the chances of her boss finally speaking to the man in the sharp suit he's got a massive crush on.Time to take matters into her own hands...





	It's raining - men!

The tall drink of water in the sharp suit had started frequenting the small coffee shop she worked at in late Spring.

It only took about two weeks for Sally to notice that every time he came in, her boss mysteriously had an urgent reason to be anywhere else but serving at the till.

And a further two weeks to realise why.

At first it was adorable. Greg was usually quite cocky and outgoing. Seeing him reduced to a tongue-tied mess because of a crush was hilarious to those who knew him.

But the longer it went on and the less Greg did about it, the more exasperated Sally got, until, by the middle of Autumn, she was about ready to snap.

She didn't - she liked her job and she liked being friends with Greg far too much to risk either - so she decided to go for a more subtle approach. She just needed the right weather on the right day. Fortunately October was the perfect month for it...

 

* * *

"Morning, Sally. Lovely day, isn't it?" Greg came in, shaking raindrops from his hair and hung up his dripping wet coat. "What have you done to yourself?" he asked, noticing the bandage around Sally's ankle.

"It's just a sprain - but would you mind if I perched on a stool at the till today, just to rest it?"

"Umm, no, that should be... that should be fine."

He tried to act casual but Sally could see his relief - today was a Mr Sharp Suit day.

Sure enough, Greg vanished into the back within seconds of the familiar figure appearing at the door, shaking off his umbrella and heading for the counter.

Sally served him with a smile, watched him leave, counted to ten and then…

"Greg!"

He peeked through the curtain from the back and satisfied the coast was clear, appeared fully.

"What?"

"That guy who was just in left his umbrella." She pointed to the umbrella stand and its sole wooden-handled occupant. "I'd go after him but…" She gestured down to her ankle.

"Oh... right. Well, he's a regular. He can get it tomorrow," Greg stammered.

Sally took a breath. "He'll get soaked! It's going to chuck it down again any second!"

Greg still hesitated. Last chance…

"It'll ruin that lovely suit he's in." Sally pouted.

"Shit." Greg muttered a small heartfelt curse, grabbed the umbrella from the stand and ran out the door.

Sally dropped the pout she hadn't had to empoy since she was about six and smiled brightly. Fingers crossed…

 

* * *

There he is… Greg had no trouble spotting the back of the customer's head - he'd become all too familiar with it over the past few months.

"Sir? Sir? You left your umbrella."

The suit turned as Greg caught up to him. Oh shit, he was even more attractive close up - those _eyes_ …

"Sorry?"

"You, um… you left... You left your umbrella. In the coffee shop. And I didn't want you to get wet. I mean, it's definitely going to rain again and..."

"That isn't mine."

"What?"

The man held up his left forearm. A wooden-handled umbrella hung over it. "This is mine. That one isn't - though it's similar, I grant you."

"Oh."

Oh God…He'd just made a tit of himself in front of the most attractive man on Earth.

"There appears to be a label on it…" The man reached down and plucked the mystery umbrella from Greg's unresisting grasp. His long elegant fingers lifted the brown label, his eyebrow arched spectacularly as he read it - and his face broke out into a broad smile.

Greg was utterly _utterly_ lost. Make that the most attractive man in the _universe_ …

"Your name is Greg, I take it?"

"Umm, what umm, yes, I... yes."

The man handed the label to him. Greg looked down.

_Greg, you're clearly nuts about the guy. Just talk to him, you idiot! - S_

Greg closed his eyes as he felt his face reach one thousand degrees. "She is so fired," he muttered.

"I assume 'S' would be Sally - your fellow barista?"

" _Ex_ \- fellow barista," Greg corrected him.

"She has a turn of phrase not un-reminiscent of someone I know with the same initial."

"I am _so_ sorry."

"Oh, have you met him?"

"Who? No, I meant..."

"I know what you meant." The man smiled softly. "And no apology is necessary."

He looked up as a few tiny patters of rain started to land on and about them. "Ah - that will be the rain you forecast." He unhooked the umbrella from his arm and opened it. "Isn't it fortunate you also have one to see you back to your shop?"

"What? Greg glanced down at the umbrella he was still clutching. "Oh, yes. I suppose I should..."

"Before you do, however…" The man reached into his jacket. "My card." He handed it over. "It was a pleasure finally talking to you, Greg."

"Uh, yeah. You too, uhh..." Greg checked the card. "Mycroft. Mycroft?"

"Mycroft."

"Suits you."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Greg finally accepted the world wasn't about to end and relaxed a little. "Yeah."

"In _front_ of the curtain?" Mycroft gently teased.

Greg laughed. "Yeah. Promise."

"Until tomorrow then." Mycroft reached out as if he would shake Greg's hand but instead he took it and brought it to his lips as he bowed forward.

The he turned and briskly walked away, leaving Greg still holding his card, the umbrella and an even bigger crush.

Greg watched the distantly receding figure until he realised it was now raining in earnest and he was standing in it with an unopened umbrella like a complete moron. He quickly popped the brolly open and hurried back to the shop.

Sally was practically bouncing on her seat when he came in. He shook out the umbrella, put it back in the stand and walked slowly around behind the counter.

" _Well_?" she finally burst out.

He said nothing but as he moved past her, he placed the card in front of her.

Her delighted squeal followed him into the back of the shop...

**Author's Note:**

> For the October Mystrade Prompt Challenge! Prompt generated at 9am, October 3rd :
> 
> Your dialogue:  
> "That isn't mine."
> 
> The circumstances...  
> in autumn
> 
> And you must use the word...  
> Sharp


End file.
